


¿Y ahora qué?

by AnnaCastle



Category: La Llamada - Jiménez/Ambrossi & Calvo
Genre: F/F, Milana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCastle/pseuds/AnnaCastle
Summary: Ambientado justo después del final de la película "La Llamada".María se ha marchado. Susana tiene claro lo que quiere. Pero... ¿Y Milagros?





	1. Susana

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Susana. Algunas de las cosas que ocurren se entenderán mejor con el punto de vista de Milagros en el capítulo 2.

****Se habían quedado las tres en shock, todavía mirando al frente, con la boca abierta y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Lo que hacía solo unos segundos era una gran escalera iluminada en dirección al cielo, ahora se había vuelto a convertir en la pared de madera de la cabaña, con la cruz en el centro.

Susana fue la primera en reaccionar, soltó la mano de Milagros y fue directa a su litera, cogió la sudadera rosa de María y se la llevó al pecho intentando contener las lágrimas. No tenía por qué estar triste, su amiga ahora estaba donde quería estar y estaba feliz, ella debía alegrarse y no lamentarse por su pérdida. Pero por mucho que intentase pensar en positivo, María, su mejor amiga, la mitad de su “SuMa” se había ido.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Bernarda había salido estratégicamente de la cabaña y Milagros se había acercado hasta sentarse junto a ella en la cama de abajo.

-Va a estar bien- susurró la morena mientras acariciaba el brazo de la joven levemente a modo de consuelo.

Susana levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en los ojos de Milagros y asintió –Lo sé, sé que es lo que ella quería, pero no deja de ser triste- se limpió una de las lágrimas que caía por su mejilla y suspiró dejando la sudadera a un lado. Zarandeó su cabeza intentando quitarse pensamientos negativos de la cabeza e intentó centrarse en lo positivo, que no era poco –Pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no puedo estar triste-

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Milagros –¿Y eso por qué?-

Susana elevó sus cejas levemente sonriendo también -¿Por qué va a ser? Por el pedazo beso que me acabas de plantar-

La morena se llevó ambas manos a la cara avergonzada –Susana…-

La joven emitió una pequeña risa -¿Quéeee? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza? Pero si no pasa nada, me ha encantado- Cogió ambas manos de Milagros destapando su rostro y las acarició.

Milagros agachó la cabeza pero se obligó a levantarla para mirar a la otra -¿De verdad? Que yo no sé hacer estas cosas Susana-

La rubia asintió muchas veces de manera rápida – De verdad-

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos en los que ninguna hablaba. Susana no podía creer lo guapa que estaba Milagros con el pelo suelto y los labios de color rojo, a juego con su vestido.

Tenía tantas cosas que asimilar, apenas hacía un día que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella. No sólo era la primera mujer por la que había sentido algo, sino que era una monja con la que había pasado todos sus veranos desde que era pequeña. Y a pesar de haberse armado de valor y de haberle confesado lo que sentía, seguidamente de un beso, Susana estaba casi segura de que Milagros no iba a corresponderla y mucho menos devolverle el beso. La joven se sentía como en un sueño, y no quería despertar.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- todavía tenía las manos de la ex monja agarradas y las acariciaba sin querer soltarla.

La cara de Milagros fue todo un poema –Su… Susana, yo… yo no puedo quedarme aquí, no estaría bien- dijo tartamudeando y poniéndose muy nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Anda…- Susana sabía perfectamente qué carita poner para que la otra mujer cediera ante su petición. La conocía muy bien – Te prometo que no te voy a comer… de momento- soltó acompañado de una mirada traviesa -¡Es broma, es broma!- aclaró enseguida al ver la cara de susto de Milagros –Es que no quiero dormir sola…-

-Ay Susana me vas a volver loca de verdad, eh- se quedó callada mirando la cara de buena de la rubia y suspiró levemente sabiendo que no podía negarse –Está bien, pero tengo que ir a mi habitación a coger el pijama-

Ya se estaba girando para irse y Susana la cogió de la mano para detenerla. Sabía que si la dejaba ir quizás se arrepentía por el camino y no volvía para dormir con ella.

-Yo te dejo ropa mía, además, ahora ya no te pega nada que te pongas ese camisón feo de monja- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que feo? Es un camisón blanco normal y muy cómodo, no como las cosas estas tan cortitas que lleváis hoy en día-

Susana soltó una risita, no sabía si le hacía más gracia ver a Milagros indignada porque se había metido con su pijama, o pensar en que se había fijado en la ropa cortita que llevaba.

-Anda, que sé que te encanta- se dio la vuelta y buscó en su cajón la camiseta larga violeta que había llevado la noche anterior y unos pantalones cortos y se lo dio a Milagros –Ponte esto, yo me pondré otro que tengo por aquí-

Milagros cogió la ropa y se quedó mirándola.

-Pero… ¿dónde me cambio?-

Susana se encogió de hombros –Pues aquí, ¿dónde te vas a cambiar?- vio en el rostro de Milagros que no estaba muy convencida y rodó sus ojos –Me giro y no miro, te lo prometo-

-Vale, pero no hagas trampas eh- la morena esperó a que Susana se diera la vuelta y luego ella hizo lo mismo. Miró varias veces hacia detrás para asegurarse de que no la estaba mirando y empezó a desnudarse rápidamente.

Susana no podía dejar de sonreír, la situación le parecía muy divertida. Aprovechó para cambiarse también y miró un par de veces de reojo sólo para ver a una patosa Milagros intentando vestirse muy rápido para que no la vieran.

-¿Ya estás?- preguntó mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-¿Pero esto tiene que ser así de corto?- preguntó Milagros mientras intentaba bajarse el pantaloncito que simplemente le tapaba hasta la parte baja del culo.

Susana se giró mirándola y empezó a reírse levemente.

-Te queda perfecto Milagros- ante ella tenía a la morena vestida con su camiseta violeta, que aunque a Susana le llegaba casi por las rodillas, a Milagros le quedaba perfectamente, y debajo llevaba unos pequeños pantalones de pijama que dejaban a la vista unas piernas largas y bonitas –Joder Milagros, qué piernas, deberías tener prohibido esconderlas a partir de ahora-

-Ay Susana, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto eh- la morena cogió el vestido rojo que estaba en el suelo y empezó a taparse las piernas.

-Que no, no seas tonta. Venga, métete en la cama que hace frío-

Milagros casi corrió hasta la cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas tapándose hasta la nariz. Susana esperó a que estuviera dentro y caminó hasta la puerta para apagar la luz, luego se metió en la cama junto a ella.

La joven se puso de costado, mirando hacia Milagros, la cual estaba recta como un palo y mirando hacia arriba muy nerviosa.

-Milagros hija, que no te voy a hacer nada, relájate- susurró la rubia.

-Es que entiéndeme Susana, yo nunca he estado así, en una cama con una chica. Bueno ni con una chica ni con un chico, ni con nadie desde que dormía la siesta de pequeña con mi hermano- Milagros hablaba algo atolondrada por los nervios.

Susana no quería hacerle sentir incómoda por nada del mundo.

-Mira, ponte de costado mirando para allá- pasaron un par de segundos y Milagros no parecía muy convencida –Confía en mí, mujer de poca fe-

La morena se giró, dándole la espalda a Susana y sin saber muy bien qué pretendía hasta que de repente, notó el cuerpo de la joven pegándose a su espalda y unos brazos que la rodeaban suavemente.

-A esto se le llama hacer la cucharita- susurró Susana con una sonrisa.

-¿La cucharita?- a Milagros le hizo gracia el nombre, ya empezaba a relajarse y a sentirse cómoda –En todo caso sería más un sándwich ¿no?-

La rubia se rio.

-Pues sí, pero yo no le he puesto el nombre- Susana hundió su cabeza en el pelo de Milagros y respiró levemente con los ojos cerrados. Olía muy bien y se sentía muy a gusto a su lado -¿Estás cómoda?-

-Sí, estoy muy bien- afirmó Milagros con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí para siempre- dijo Susana casi en un susurro, ya se estaba quedando dormida.

La morena no pudo más que sonreír ante esas palabras –Buenas noches Susana- dijo suavemente y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente…

Susana abrió los ojos al escuchar las voces y el jaleo de un grupo de niñas. Sus compañeras de campamento debían haber vuelto ya y estaban bajando del autobús. La rubia dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se giró en la cama buscando a Milagros. Pero allí no había nadie. ¿Lo había soñado?

Se incorporó y miró hacia la cama de arriba. Ni rastro de María tampoco. Cogió el móvil pero no había ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesilla haciendo que un papel doblado cayera bajo la cama.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la cabaña y salió al porche, miró alrededor, algunas de las niñas estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, otras bebían de la fuente y las monjas estaban intentando poner orden, pero ni rastro de Milagros.

Al lado del autobús, junto a Sor Jesusa, Susana vio a Sor Bernarda, así que caminó hacia ella con preocupación.

-Bernarda ¿ha visto a Milagros?-

Sor Bernarda se giró mirando a la rubia, no le gustaba que andase en pijama por ahí -¿No debería estar vestida ya, Romero?-

-Ahora me visto, le estoy preguntando por Milagros- Susana se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Sor Bernarda suspiró y se alejó un poco de la otra monja para que sólo la escuchase la rubia.

-La herma...- se corrigió antes de terminar la frase, ya no era una monja –Milagros se ha marchado esta mañana temprano, ha cogido el primer autobús-

-¿Cómo, cómo, cómo?- Susana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba -¿Que se ha ido? ¿Así sin más?-

Sor Bernarda se encogió de hombros.

-Ha cogido sus cosas y se ha despedido de mí esta mañana, no me ha dicho nada más, lo siento- estaba viendo afectada a Susana, así que siguió hablando, pero esta vez bajó más el tono –Ayer fue un día de muchas emociones, Romero, y quizás se hicieron cosas que hoy, con la claridad del nuevo día, se vean de otra manera. Lo que está claro es que Milagros ha decidido marcharse y ambas debemos respetar esa decisión-

Susana no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya no quería seguir escuchando a la monja. Se dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente a la cabaña. Estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. ¿De verdad Milagros se había marchado sin decirle nada? ¿Se había arrepentido de todo? No podía ser cierto. Entró en la cabaña y dio un portazo que escuchó todo el campamento.


	2. Milagros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Espero que os esté gustando. Y si queréis dejar un comentario con algún feedback será bienvenido.

Todavía era de noche cuando Milagros se despertó. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco, y aunque estaba muy cansada, la emoción que tenía le impedía seguir durmiendo. La respiración tranquila que notaba en su nuca y unos brazos que la rodeaban, fueron un bonito recordatorio de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

“Ay Milagros, madre mía, madre mía” pensó para sí sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su cara. De la noche a la mañana, la alocada Susana Romero había puesto su vida patas arriba, y ahí estaban, en la cama, juntas y “haciendo la cucharita”.

Milagros no se atrevía a moverse, no quería despertarla y romper el momento, pero ya había tomado una decisión y tenía que ponerse manos a la obra. Con cuidado, apartó los brazos de Susana de su cintura y se movió lentamente hasta quedarse sentada en la cama. Se quedó mirando a la rubia, la cual dormía plácidamente. Si hasta parecía un angelito inocente…

Milagros no pudo contenerse, y llevó una de sus manos al pelo de Susana y la acarició suavemente. La rubia no era consciente, pero esa declaración y ese beso del día anterior había sido el empujón que la ex monja necesitaba para atreverse a hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer: colgar el hábito y plantearse vivir como realmente quería.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, consiguió levantarse de la cama, calzarse los pies y coger el vestido rojo antes de salir de la cabaña. Todavía era de noche y nadie la iba a ver, pero aun así se aseguró de entrar a la cabaña de las monjas con rapidez. ¿Qué pensaría Sor Bernarda si la viera con ese mini pantalón?

Una vez a salvo en su habitación empezó a preparar la maleta con sus pertenencias. No había muchas cosas que coger, sólo algo de ropa y todos los efectos personales que tenía ya guardados. Por suerte, entre su ropa antigua, además del vestido rojo, tenía unos pantalones y una sudadera que ponerse. Por mucho que le gustase como le quedaba el vestido, hacía frío como para viajar con ello.

Milagros se quitó la camiseta morada que le había dejado Susana y se la acercó al rostro. Olía a ella. Decidió que se la llevaría consigo a modo de recuerdo. Seguro que a la joven no le importaba si lo hacía.

Unos minutos después estaba lista. Miró a su alrededor, esa habitación había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo. Qué vacía y pequeña le parecía ahora.

Con la maleta en mano, emitió un pequeño suspiro y abandonó la estancia. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar como una magdalena cuando se despidió de Sor Bernarda, pero la monja la animó a comenzar su nueva vida y la despidió con mucho cariño.

Ya estaba todo listo para marcharse… bueno, casi todo, quedaba lo más duro. Milagros caminó hasta la cabaña de Susana y entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido. La rubia no se había movido de la postura en la que la había dejado un rato antes. Milagros se acercó a la mesita, y colocó una nota debajo del móvil de Susana. Así se aseguraba de que la leyera seguro.

Miró una vez más a la joven dormida y con una leve sonrisa abandonó la cabaña.

Unos minutos después, Milagros ya estaba dentro del autobús. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y se quedó pensativa, tenía miedo de lo que vendría a partir de ahora, pero la ilusión y las ganas eran más grandes que el temor. Cerró los ojos y rememoró en su cabeza las palabras que había escrito en la nota para Susana.

Esa nota que la rubia nunca encontró…

> _Querida Susana,_
> 
> _Ay, no quería que sonase tan formal, pero llevo un buen rato pensando cómo empezar esta carta y al final voy a perder el autobús._
> 
> _Te habrás levantado muy confundida preguntándote por qué no estoy contigo, pero es que si no me marchaba ya sabía que podía caer en la tentación de hacer lo que tú misma sugeriste anoche: quedarnos ahí para siempre._
> 
> _Y créeme que ha sido muy tentador quedarme, más con el frío que hace fuera de la cama y con lo calentita que estaba abrazada a ti… ¡qué vergüenza me está dando escribir todo esto! Pero como no te voy a ver la cara cuando lo leas, se me pasa un poco el apuro._
> 
> _Bueno, a lo que iba…_
> 
> _No quiero que pienses que me he marchado porque me arrepiento de algo de lo que ha pasado. Para nada. Todo lo que pasó ayer fue muy emotivo y todavía tenemos que asimilarlo, pero estoy segura de mi decisión de empezar una nueva vida, una vida como mujer y no como monja._
> 
> _Pero para hacerlo bien tengo que marcharme del campamento, tengo que alejarme de todo lo me ha acompañado en mi día a día durante todos estos años y así poder pensar con claridad. Necesito volver a mi casa de la juventud, ver a mis padres, a mi hermano, mis sobrinos, sentir su cariño y pensar, pensar mucho en todo lo que quiero en mi vida y en mi futuro._
> 
> _No tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora, yo ya tenía organizada mi vida en el campamento, con las niñas y las demás monjas, pero ahora… todo un universo de posibilidades se abre ante mí y la verdad es que me da algo de vértigo._
> 
> _Pero hay algo que sí sé, y es que me gustaría que estuvieras presente en ese futuro incierto que me espera. No sé qué pensarás de todo esto, y de las palabras que una mujer de 28 años, rozando 30, te escribe. Pero dentro de dos semanas, cuando acabes el campamento, si todavía sigues pensando las cosas que me dijiste ayer y no te has arrepentido, te estaré esperando con muchas ganas de ver dónde nos lleva todo esto…_
> 
> _Si no te pones en contacto conmigo lo entenderé._
> 
> _Un beso,_
> 
> _Milagros._
> 
> _PD: ¡Ay! Casi se me olvida, para contactar conmigo puedes llamarme a este teléfono, es el de mis padres, pero es que yo todavía no tengo un móvil de esos, ya me enseñarás cómo usarlo, o no, bueno, que me llames aquí… si quieres: 999 999 999._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si os distéis cuenta de la nota que se cayó debajo de la cama durante el capítulo 1, pero por si acaso lo aclaro ahora.


	3. Susana

Susana no pensaba pasar un día más en aquel campamento del infierno. Primero le habían quitado a su mejor amiga, y ahora a su… bueno, a Milagros.

Se sentía muy tonta por pensar que realmente alguien como Milagros querría estar con ella, al fin y al cabo era una cría que apenas tenía 18 años. Además, ahora que la morena había decidido dejar de ser monja, seguro que estaba ansiosa de vivir nuevas experiencias y conocer gente nueva, no verse con la misma niñata de todos los veranos.

Susana estaba bien jodida, pero ella nunca había sido alguien que se dejase hundir, así que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse del Campamento “La Brújula” para siempre. Ya nada la detenía ahí, y con la edad que tenía estaba en todo su derecho de querer irse antes de tiempo. Sus padres no pondrían ninguna objeción y seguro que Sor Bernarda estaba deseando deshacerse de ella.

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente se encontraba en su casa, por fin con Wi-Fi y buena cobertura. Pensaba pegarse un fiestón por todo lo alto y olvidarse de todas las cosas malas que le estaban pasando.

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos. La primera a la que siempre hablaba para organizar una salida era María, y ya no podía hablar con ella. Fue el primer pensamiento negativo del día. Intentó apartar toda tristeza de su cabeza y siguió indagando entre sus contactos.

Susana siempre había sido una chica bastante popular, no es que en su pueblo hubiera mucha competencia, pero tanto ella como María eran las típicas jóvenes con las que las demás chicas querían salir de fiesta, y con las que los chicos querían liarse.

Detuvo el dedo en la pantalla durante unos segundos sobre el nombre de Joseba, pero enseguida lo descartó. No le apetecía quedar con él, y mucho menos volver a ser novios, o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Además, seguro que el muy idiota se había encargado de decirle a todo su grupo de amigos lo puta que era por pasar de él.

Terminó enviando un whatsapp a un grupo de amigas con las que ella y María solían quedar de vez en cuando para salir de fiesta y no tardaron ni media hora en organizar una quedada esa misma noche en la Fashion.

Susana suspiró y se tiró en la cama boca arriba. ¿Por qué no estaba contenta? Su “antigua yo” estaría probándose mil conjuntos para esa noche con Henry Méndez de fondo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en cierta persona.

Y no, por mucho que echara de menos a María, la persona que le estaba rondando la cabeza era otra. Era la maldita y dulce Milagros. ¿Por qué había pasado de ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo durante el día para no ponerse a pensar en cosas tristes se fue al garete cuando las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Cogió su móvil, entró a ver sus contactos y empezó a teclear “Milag…”: 0 resultados. Ni siquiera tenía manera de contactar con ella, no podía ni pedirle una oportunidad, ni decirle que la echaba de menos. La impotencia que le hacía sentir esa situación hizo que se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente.

Habían pasado varias horas, Susana no sabía cuántas. Se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar, quizás ya era el día siguiente y se había librado de la fiesta. ¿Librado? ¿Desde cuándo Susana Romero estaba deseando librarse de una fiesta?

Miró la hora en su móvil, eran sólo las 22 de la noche, le daba tiempo de sobra para arreglarse y salir.

-A tomar por culo- dijo para sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama –Hoy me meto el fiestón del siglo como que me llamo Susana Romero-

Y como diría el gran Enrique Iglesias “Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor”. Unas horas después Susana estaba bailando en la pista, con una copa en la mano y con un grupo de amigas alrededor. La rubia estaba dándolo todo a ritmo de sus canciones de reggaetón favoritas y atrayendo la mirada de varios jóvenes de la discoteca.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse algo cansada y les indicó a sus amigas que se iba a sentar un rato.

Las otras chicas no es que fueran la mejor compañía, de hecho apenas notaron la ausencia de Susana. Pero a ella, con un par de copas de más, poco le importaba eso. Se sentó en un taburete de la barra y empezó a jugar con su móvil. Se acordó de que tenía Tinder instalado, María y ella habían pensando que sería divertido encenderlo durante el campamento y ver a quién se encontraban por ahí. Con lo que no contaban ambas es que no habría cobertura suficiente para usar internet, así que el experimento había sido todo un fracaso.

Sin darle muchas vueltas se metió a la configuración de su perfil y cambio las preferencias sexuales de “Me interesan hombres” a  “Me interesan mujeres”. Esperó a que se cargase y empezó a echar un vistazo a las chicas que le iban apareciendo. Su dedo se iba deslizando ágilmente hacia la izquierda, mientras iba descartando todas las chicas que le iban saliendo.

No eran feas, y algunas parecían cuadrar con el perfil de Susana, pero a todas les faltaba algo.

Una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

-Yo tampoco encuentro a ninguna que me guste ahí-

Susana se dio la vuelta y vio a una joven morena, debía ser de su edad, o quizás un poquito mayor. Era muy atractiva y vestía con una camiseta de tirantes negro bastante ajustada y unos vaqueros.

-La verdad es que no hay nada interesante- respondió Susana, alzando la voz para que la otra chica la escuchara por encima de la música.

La morena se acercó a ella para hablarle cerca del oído.

-A mí me parece que hay cosas más interesantes por aquí- dijo en un tono muy sugerente mientras la miraba a los ojos – Soy Blanca, por cierto, ¿quieres bailar?-

Susana se quedó mirándola dudosa. Por su cabeza pasaban mil imágenes: Milagros, Milagros sonriéndole, Milagros cantando, sus besos... Notaba que se estaba volviendo a poner triste, y no quería sentirse así de nuevo.

Se levantó del taburete y tomó a la chica de la mano.

-Mejor vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo- dijo dirigiéndose fuera de la discoteca.


	4. Milagros

Había pasado un mes desde que Milagros había dejado el campamento y todo lo que conllevaba la vida como monja.

No estaba arrepentida, al revés, estaba muy contenta de haber tomado esa decisión. Echaba de menos a sus niñas y a algunas de sus compañeras, pero por lo demás, estaba segura de haber tomado el camino correcto.

Las primeras semanas las pasó en casa de sus padres, los cuales la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Tanto sus padres como su hermano se habían mudado de Andalucía a ese pueblo para estar cerca de Milagros años atrás. Aunque no la veían mucho durante su época de monja, aprovechaban cualquier momento que tuvieran. Su hermano había encontrado a su mujer ahí, y tras tener a sus hijos ya no pensaron en moverse más.

Con la vuelta a casa, Milagros se sintió llena de amor y cariño, arropada por los suyos, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado y volviera a tener 17 años, la edad que tenía cuando decidió ser novicia.

A partir de la segunda semana había empezado a buscar trabajo. Por suerte, junto con sus estudios eclesiásticos, Milagros contaba con la carrera de magisterio. Y con la ayuda de su padre, que era maestro, había conseguido empleo como sustituta de una profesora en el colegio donde él trabajaba.

No era algo fijo por el momento, pero si todo iba bien quizás podía quedarse más tiempo del estipulado. Le encantaba ese trabajo, enseñaba a niños de entre 5 y 6 años, y aunque apenas llevaba una semana trabajando, los peques ya la adoraban y ella se los quería comer a besos a todos.

Con el sueldo de su recién empezado trabajo, podía permitirse alquilar un piso. Era algo que tenía muy claro, por mucho que echase de menos a su familia y quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos, necesitaba tener su propia independencia, y por fin, coger las riendas de su vida.

No le costó mucho encontrar un pequeño apartamento, de una habitación y que estuviera cerca de su trabajo por un precio bastante asequible. La única condición que Milagros ponía a la hora de elegir una casa donde vivir era que tuviera una buena terraza. Necesitaba un lugar en el que salir a respirar el aire fresco, sentir el sol dándole en la cara y donde poder leer, dibujar o cantar. Era su manera de sentirse libre.

“Libre”.

Qué palabra tan sencilla y tan complicada a la vez. Milagros había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar durante esas semanas fuera de la vida eclesiástica. Y cuando echaba la vista hacia atrás podía notar lo cohibida que había estado durante los últimos años, lo mucho que había reprimido en su interior. Ya no quería reprimir más sus sentimientos. Quería ser ella misma, quería ser libre.

No había día en el que no pensase en Susana. Sabía que el campamento había terminado dos semanas atrás, y que si la rubia hubiera querido ponerse en contacto con ella ya lo habría hecho.

Esto era algo que la entristecía. Era feliz con su nueva vida, sí, pero había imaginado a Susana en ella y le costaba mucho borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Todas las noches, cuando ya estaba metida en su cama, rememoraba una y otra vez las palabras de la joven.

“¿Qué te enamoras tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto de alguien que no puedes parar de pensar en esa persona?”

 “Pues a mí sí. Y resulta que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti”

Y entonces, si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir los labios de Susana rozando los suyos.

Pero se había debido de arrepentir. Era la única razón lógica que encontraba. La joven habría terminado el campamento y se habría preguntado qué hacía besándose con una monja 10 años mayor que ella que encima no sabía nada de la vida. Milagros comprendía perfectamente que lo de Susana hubiera sido un simple arrebato del momento y que no quisiera saber nada más de ella.

Sin embargo, como buena mujer de fe, cada día, cuando hablaba con su madre, le hacía la misma pregunta.

-Mamá ¿ha llamado alguien preguntando por mí?-

-Ya te he dicho que no, hija. Si llama alguien serás la primera en saberlo. Además, deberías empezar a hacer amigos, ya llevas un mes aquí y sólo sales conmigo, tu padre y tu hermano- su madre sólo se preocupaba por ella, pero Milagros estaba bien tal cual estaba.

-Ay mamá, qué pesada eres. Ya te he dicho que ya tengo mucho trajín con el trabajo y con todo. No creas que es fácil adaptarme a la vida normal de la noche a la mañana-

-Ya lo sé Milagritos, pero no te vendría mal tener más compañía. ¿Por qué no llamas a Marta? Seguro que se alegra de saber que has vuelto- su madre siempre se refería a su salida de monja como “su regreso”. Como si hubiera vuelto de la guerra o algo así.

Marta era su amiga de la infancia, con la que empezó el grupo de música, la chica por la que Milagros empezó a sentirse muy confusa durante su adolescencia.

-No voy a llamar a Marta, han pasado 10 años mamá. Habrá hecho su vida allí en Sevilla, ni se acordará de mí- la morena rodó sus ojos mientras intentaba ignorar las palabras de su madre.

La conversación duró casi media hora más. Fue un intercambio de frases en las que su madre intentaba convencerla de hablar con distintas personas y Milagros ponía excusas. Terminó diciéndole que llamaría a alguien para dejarla contenta.

Había pasado simplemente para recoger algunas cosas para su casa. Ya tenía prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba, sólo faltaba llenar la nevera de comida rica. Milagros era muy buena cocinera, así que decidió visitar el supermercado que tenía al lado de su nueva casa.

-Madre mía- se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba las 10 estanterías dedicadas a los cereales. Cuando ella iba a comprar de joven no tenía más que 3 o 4 variedades entre las que elegir.

Terminó por coger unos copos tostados y se giró en dirección a las galletas cuando se la encontró de frente. Bueno, más bien se LAS encontró de frente. Susana con otra chica.

-¡Susana Romero!- le salió solo, sin más. No se lo esperaba para nada y la caja de cereales que llevaba en las manos se cayó al suelo.

-Milagros…- la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Por puro instinto soltó la mano de la chica con la que iba y se apartó un poco de ella para coger los cereales -¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- alargó el brazo dándole la caja a la otra mujer.

-Pues eligiendo unos cereales, no creas que es tarea fácil, hay como 100 variedades. Gracias- cogió la caja que le tendía Susana y empezó a reírse, era una risa nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Susana le siguió la risa, igual de nerviosa mientras la miraba.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?- la rubia estaba algo confusa. Sabía que la familia de Milagros vivía en su pueblo, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarse con la ex monja por ahí.

-Sí, me acabo de mudar, vivo a dos calles- por primera vez en toda la conversación, Milagros pudo apartar la mirada de la cara de Susana y se fijó en su acompañante. Era una joven morena muy atractiva, la cual las miraba sin comprender nada.

La rubia se percató de lo que estaba pasando y enseguida habló.

-Oh, ella es Blanca- dijo señalándola –Y ella es Milagros- no dio explicaciones de qué era cada una para ella.

-Encantada- dijo Blanca ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente- Milagros le tendió la mano.

La situación era muy incómoda, todas querían marcharse y no sabían cómo.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy que tengo que comprar muchas cosas y eso. Me ha alegrado verte, Susana- eso último lo dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Susana le devolvió la mirada en silencio durante unos segundos y asintió –A mí también Milagros, cuídate- Sintió la mano de Blanca tirando de ella para que siguieran caminando, pero le costó emprender la marcha.

Milagros levantó la mano a modo de despedida y salió caminando rápidamente. No quería ponerse a llorar. Ver a Susana la había pillado completamente desprevenida y no estaba mentalmente preparada para ello, mucho menos para verla con novia. Porque era su novia, no había duda, iban cogidas de la mano y Milagros había notado que la chica la miraba con rabia, como intentando marcar su territorio.

Era normal. Susana había escogido a una chica guapa y de su edad. Ella sólo era un estorbo.

Pensaba que estaba ya a salvo cuando giró en el pasillo de los yogures pero escuchó una voz detrás de ella llamándola.

-¡Milagros! ¡Espera!- venía ella sola, había dejado a la otra chica unos metros atrás -¿Tienes un teléfono o algo con el que pueda contactar contigo?-

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la morena. Estaba segura de haberle dejado el teléfono de sus padres en la nota. Quizás sólo quería ser educada después de ese encuentro tan incómodo.

-S… Sí- dijo nerviosa –Mi hermano me obligó a comprarme un móvil. A ver, espera que lo busque que no me lo sé de memoria- Milagros llevaba la cesta de la compra en una mano, los cereales en otra y el bolso colgando. Se le iba a caer todo.

Susana no pudo evitar sonreír, seguía tan desastre como siempre.

-Trae que te ayudo- cogió el móvil de las manos de Milagros y empezó a marcar su propio número. Se guardó a sí misma con el nombre de “Susana Romero”, luego le dio al botón de llamar y después de escuchar un tono colgó – Ya está, ahora me tienes tú y te tengo yo- le devolvió el móvil.

Milagros sonrió.

-Gracias, es que todavía no me aclaro mucho con el cacharro este-

-Sus, ¿vamos?- la voz de Blanca la llamaba.

Susana se giró.

-¡Sí, ya voy!- respondió y volvió a girarse mirando a Milagros en silencio.

-Anda, vete. No hagas esperar-

Susana suspiró.

-Ya, claro… Adiós Milagros- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Blanca.

-Adiós Susana…-


	5. Susana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendo, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Quería avisar que el fic tendrá 7 capítulos en total, por lo que faltan 2 más. Ahora a disfrutar de la lectura :)

Susana llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Buscaba a Milagros en el whatsapp, miraba su foto de perfil, la cerraba, la volvía a abrir... Salía muy guapa y sonriente junto a unos niños.

Podía escribirle en ese mismo instante y hablar con ella. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… pero la que más le preocupaba no se atrevía a hacérsela.

“¿Por qué te marchaste?”

Seguro que María la estaba viendo y no se estaba sintiendo nada orgullosa de ella. Solía pensar en eso a menudo, en María mirándola e intentando cuidar de ella. Y estaba segura de que no reconocía a su amiga, ahí dudosa, con miedo a escribirle 4 palabras a Milagros.

-¿Dónde está ahora el “Lo hacemos y ya vemos”?- se preguntaba a sí misma en tono irónico.

Susana resopló y tiró el móvil a un lado de la cama, no podía seguir así.

Llevaba casi un mes saliendo con Blanca, al principio le ayudó mucho a distraerse y a intentar no pensar en la marcha de María y Milagros. Era una chica divertida, activa y despreocupada que la mantenía ocupada.

No es que fueran novias ni nada serio, a Blanca no le gustaba etiquetar las cosas, y la verdad es que eso había sido un alivio para Susana. No estaba para pensar en sentar la cabeza, no cuando otra persona ocupaba su mente cada vez que se despistaba.

“Qué guapa estaba…” No habían sido imaginaciones suyas, ¿verdad? A Milagros le sentaba realmente bien cualquier cosa que no fuera el hábito de monja.

Susana se sentía tan tonta, no comprendía que no fuera capaz de quitarse a la morena de la cabeza. A veces, se consolaba pensando que realmente Milagros no significaba tanto para ella, que en el Campamento todas se dejaron llevar por la emoción de esos días. Pero luego, cuando se pasaba horas y horas pensando en ella, en lo guapa que iba con su vestido rojo, en sus besos, en esa noche en la cama… cuando, inconscientemente, comparaba a Blanca con Milagros una y otra vez y la ex monja siempre salía ganando en esas comparaciones, ahí sabía que realmente estaba enamorada de ella.

Pero Milagros no se sentía igual. Si sintiera lo mismo no se hubiera marchado aquella mañana del Campamento, ni hubiera huido de ella en el supermercado esa tarde.

Volvió a coger el móvil y volvió a meterse a ver el perfil de Milagros en whatsapp.

-Joder María, cuánto te echo de menos ahora mismo…- susurró pensando en que seguro su amiga tendría un consejo para ella que le ayudaría a tomar una decisión –No sé, ya que eres un ángel o una Diosa o quién sabe qué, podrías ayudarme, mandarme una señal o algo-

En ese momento, debajo del nombre de Milagros salieron las palabras “En línea”. A Susana empezó a latirle muy fuerte el corazón. No sabía si había sido pura casualidad o de verdad María le estaba mandando señales, pero pensó que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Empezó a teclear rápidamente y sin pensárselo le dio al botón de enviar.

_S: ¿Has conseguido salir airosa en la aventura de elegir cereales? *Icono de lupa*_

Pff, qué idiota había sonado. Quería empezar la conversación con algo desenfadado, algo gracioso con lo que poder hablar con Milagros. Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había mandado cuando vio que la morena estaba “escribiendo…”.

“Escribiendo…”

Joder, sí que se le daban mal las nuevas tecnologías. Tenía que darle unas clases.

_M: Sí._

¿¿¿En serio??? Susana no sabía si reír o llorar, ya no sólo por lo escueta que había sido en su respuesta, sino por lo mucho que había tardado en escribir un simple "sí". Si Milagros estaba intentando cortarle el rollo, lo había conseguido. Pero para sorpresa de Susana, la morena siguió escribiendo.

_M: El verdadero problema ha llegado en la sección de yogures. ¿Sabías que hay 7 tipos de Bífidus? Ni siquiera sé lo que es un Bífidus.*Icono de la chica encogiéndose de hombros*_

Susana no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al leer a la otra mujer.

_S: Es para ir al baño Milagros. Para cagar.*Icono de la caca*_

_M: ¡Esa boca, Susana Romero! *Icono de cara enfadada roja*_

La rubia sonrió.

_S: Ha sido raro escucharte decir mi nombre entero hoy después de tanto tiempo._

Esta vez Milagros tardó más de lo normal en responder, como si escribiera y borrara lo que iba poniendo.

_M: Perdona, no quería que te resultase raro._

_S: ¡No! Raro en plan bien._

Esperó unos segundos y mandó otro mensaje.

_S: Me ha gustado verte hoy._

_M: A mí también._

_S: *Icono sonriente*_

_M: *Icono sonriente*_

_S: ¿Quiénes son esos enanos de tu foto?_

_M: Son mis sobrinos. Qué vergüenza que se vea mi foto ahí, me la puso mi hermano. *Icono de mono tapándose los ojos*_

_S: Para eso son las fotos de perfil, y tus sobrinos son muy monos… como su tía._

_M: *Icono de cara vergonzosa*_

Ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras seguían hablando. Milagros le contó sobre su nuevo trabajo, lo mucho que quería a sus niños, su recién estrenada casa y hasta le mandó una foto con las vistas desde su terraza.

Susana por su parte le contó que había empezado a estudiar Turismo a distancia mientras ayudaba a su madre en la tienda, que estaba ahorrando para irse de viaje por el mundo y que ya no salía tanto de fiesta.

No salió el tema de Blanca, ninguna de las dos lo quiso sacar por miedo a romper la magia del momento.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta eran las 4 de la mañana.

_M: Madre mía, es tardísimo y yo mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. *Icono de cara sorprendida*_

_S: Eres toda una fiestera trasnochadora Milagros. *Icono de la flamenca*_

_M: Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo Susana… pero tengo que irme a dormir._

_S: A mí también me ha gustado mucho… No te preocupes, ve a dormir._

_M: Buenas noches Susana *Icono sonriente*_

_S: Buenas noches Milagros *Icono sonriente*_

La rubia casi manda un icono de beso con corazón, pero se decantó por el mismo que había usado la otra mujer.

Puso el móvil a cargar y se arropó bien con las sábanas sin que la sonrisa se le borrase de la cara. Suspiró profundamente y, a pesar de la hora que era, tardó en dormirse mientras rememoraba la conversación que acababa de tener.

Al día siguiente, tuvo que madrugar para ir a trabajar a la tienda de su madre. Estaba muerta de sueño, pero no le importaba, había valido la pena. No sabía exactamente qué había significado esa charla nocturna, ni siquiera le había hecho las preguntas que había estado pesando durante el último mes, pero nadie le iba a quitar la felicidad que tenía en ese momento.

De repente, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Era un número desconocido. Descolgó.

-¿Sí?-

-Estoy buscando a Susana Romero-

Esa voz le resultaba familiar.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién es?-

-Soy la hermana Bernarda de los Arcos y tengo algo que te pertenece-

 


	6. Milagros

Milagros llevaba toda la mañana bostezando en el trabajo. Bostezando y sonriendo. Ni la falta de sueño, ni el zumo que un niño había derramado sobre ella habían conseguido que se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara.

No sabía por qué no era capaz de dejar de sonreír, bueno sí lo sabía, el motivo de su sonrisa tenía un nombre: Susana Romero. Pero sabía que no debía sentirse así de feliz ni ilusionarse. La joven tenía novia y por mucho que le hubiera gustado el tono de flirteo que tuvo la conversación de la noche anterior, no se sentía cómoda con la situación.

No comprendía a Susana, la rubia nunca había llegado a contactar tras el campamento, y ahora de repente parecía volver a mostrar interés por ella. ¿Se lo estaba tomando como un juego? Milagros sabía que si volvía a darse otra conversación como aquella tendría que pararle los pies, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo.

La morena resopló mientras salía de la escuela, ya había terminado su jornada laboral. Su padre la estaba esperando, como de costumbre, en la puerta de salida dentro del coche. Ella entró y besó su mejilla saludándole.

-¿Qué tal el día hija?- el hombre puso el coche en marcha.

-Muy bien, estoy algo cansada, pero descansaré durante el fin de semana- la morena encendió el móvil y abrió el chat con Susana. No le había escrito nada más, pero sonrió al recordar su conversación.

-Estás muy sonriente hoy- señaló su padre. Era un hombre serio pero cariñoso.

-¿Ah sí? Estoy como siempre- Milagros se encogió de hombros y guardó el móvil.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de sus padres, los viernes Milagros comía con ellos. Una vez que estaban los 3 en la mesa, su madre empezó con su monólogo habitual.

-Ay Milagritos, estuve hablando con la Pepa y me dijo que tiene un sobrino que sería ideal para ti. Es veterinario y tiene tu edad- iba a seguir hablando de las 1000 cualidades del chico cuando Milagros la cortó.

-Mamá, ¿qué te he dicho de buscarme amigos? Sé buscarlos yo solita- se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca y bebió.

-Pero este chico podría ser un buen novio para ti, o marido, ¿quién sabe?- la madre soltó una risita –Si quieres esta misma tarde le doy tu número y-

-Mamá, ¡basta ya!- Milagros levantó la voz haciendo que tanto su padre como su madre clavaran la mirada en ella. La morena nunca solía tener este tipo de arrebato y fue una sorpresa para ambos –No estoy interesada en que me presentes al sobrino de la Pepa ni a ningún hombre para que sea mi novio-

-Ya, hija, pero-

-Ni peros ni nada, a mí… a mí- dijo titubeando –A mí me gustan las mujeres- dijo al fin. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, quizás la primera vez que era sincera con ella misma –Creo que siempre me han gustado, hasta cuando era muy jovencita me sentía muy confusa con Marta. Y concretamente ahora mismo estoy enamorada de una chica, pero como lo nuestro no puede ser no quiero que estés mareándome diariamente con conocer a alguien. Por lo menos hasta que pueda quitármela de la cabeza- lo dijo todo del tirón, porque si paraba no se veía capaz de soltarlo.

Una vez dicho, volvió a tomar algo de agua, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar con esa chica?- preguntó su madre.

Milagros era la sorprendida ahora. Le sorprendía que la única pregunta que tuviera su madre respecto a todo lo que había soltado era el por qué no podía estar con la mujer que amaba. Se lo tomó como buena señal.

La morena se encogió de hombros y jugó con la comida en su plato algo nerviosa.

-Porque ya está con alguien- dijo en tono triste.

-Pues me parece que es algo tonta si te deja escapar- esta vez fue su padre el que habló.

Milagros levantó la vista del plato con los ojos llorosos y lo miró sonriendo, luego miró a su madre que también le sonreía.

Continuaron comiendo y charlando como si nada. A pesar de estar triste por la situación con Susana, estaba muy contenta por cómo sus padres habían reaccionado a que fuera lesbiana. Quizás siempre lo habían sabido, quizás incluso antes de que Milagros fuera consciente.

Un rato después se marchó a su casa, se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama. No tenía planes para el fin de semana, así que decidió que se lo tomaría como días de descanso y meditación. Si había tenido la suficiente valentía para contar a sus padres que le gustaban las mujeres, seguro podía armarse de valor para decirle Susana que no quería volver a hablar con ella. Al menos no por el momento.

Por mucho que le fuera a doler apartarse de ella, más le iba a doler que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo mientras la joven tenía a otra persona a su lado. Quizás, pensó, en un tiempo, dejaría de sentir algo tan fuerte por ella y podían tener una relación de amistad. Pero no ahora.

Estaba en el sofá de su casa, tapada con la manta y con el móvil en la mano. Estaba decidida.

Desbloqueó la pantalla, buscó el nombre de Susana y antes de que pudiera empezar a teclear un mensaje, le llegó uno.

_S: ¿Puedes quedar conmigo mañana a las 18 aquí?_

Junto con el mensaje había una dirección.

A Milagros no le sonaba el sitio y se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. Quizás lo mejor era hablar en persona, podía decirle que esa sería su despedida y así ser capaz de cerrar una etapa… aunque las cicatrices iban a ser mucho más difíciles de cerrar. Le dio vueltas durante un par de minutos más y respondió.

_M: Perfecto, ahí nos vemos._

Sin iconos, sin nada más. Milagros estaba lista para decirle adiós.


	7. Susana y Milagros

  1. **Susana y Milagros**



Milagros llevaba casi una hora decidiendo qué ponerme para la cita con Susana. 

-No es una cita, quítatelo de la cabeza- se dijo a sí misma mientras se probaba uno de sus vestidos.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de decantarse por el vestido rojo que usó en el campamento, pero finalmente se había decidido por uno azul con lunares del mismo corte.

Una vez lista pidió un taxi, todavía no se había sacado el carnet de conducir, pero estaba entre sus cosas pendientes. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer… era como si llevase 10 años de retraso en comparación con la gente de su edad. En el colegio donde trabajaba ya había varias mujeres con los mismos años que ella casadas y con hijos.

Y ella sin ser capaz de elegir qué vestido ponerse para quedar con la joven de la que estaba enamorada y con la que pensaba cortar cualquier tipo de relación esa misma tarde.

Mientras iba en el taxi iba repitiendo mentalmente el discurso que se había preparado para soltarle a Susana, esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por los nervios.

El conductor paró unos minutos después frente a un edificio que Milagros no conocía.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció.

La morena miró extrañada.

-¿Está seguro de que es aquí?- mientras sacaba el dinero para pagarle.

-Sí, señora, es la dirección que me ha dado-

Milagros salió del vehículo y se quedó parada frente a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Era un edificio antiguo, no parecía que hubiera nadie para abrirle. Decidió probar suerte y empujó la puerta, la cual cedió sin mucho esfuerzo.

La morena empezó a caminar por lo que parecía un pasillo y abrió la boca sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un antiguo teatro. A ambos lados había asientos tapizados de rojo, miró arriba, había otra planta con más asientos y palcos. Se encontraba sola y se escuchaba el eco de sus zapatos mientras caminaba.

Se detuvo cuando alcanzó el escenario, había unas escaleras para subir, y al no ver ni rastro de Susana decidió hacerlo. Una vez encima de la tarima escuchó unos pasos tras de ella.

-Qué guapa estás Milagros- una sonriente Susana la miraba desde el otro lado del escenario. La joven se había puesto un sencillo vestido de colores y estaba realmente bonita.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy bien…- era verla y empezar a sentirse muy nerviosa -¿Qué hacemos aquí Susana?-

La rubia dio un par de pasos hacia Milagros y señaló el micro que había junto a ella.

-Siempre estoy rememorando muchas de las cosas que pasaron durante el campamento, y una de las cosas que más recuerdo es la sonrisa que se te dibujaba cuando hablabas de tu época como cantante- Susana hizo una pausa –Y a la vez la cara de tristeza que ponías cuando pensabas que nunca podrías volver a hacerlo-

-Susana…- empezó a decir Milagros mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Milagros, ya has hecho la parte más difícil, ya has cambiado tu vida al completo, yo admiro la fuerza y la valentía que has tenido. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te da miedo cantar delante de mí?- la rubia le sonrió y señaló alrededor –Que he conseguido un puto teatro entero para nosotras, ¿vas a negarte?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

La morena sonrió por primera vez y resopló levemente.

-Está bien, pero algo cortito-

-Lo que tú quieras- Susana se bajó del escenario y se sentó en primera fila –Te he dejado ahí mi móvil con Spotify para que elijas lo que más te apetezca-

-Ay Susana, de verdad…- Milagros cogió el teléfono y empezó a buscar. Tenía muy claro cuál iba a cantar.

_(Nota de la autora: Para poneros en situación recomiendo leer este trozo con la canción de fondo:[Esperaré de Presuntos Implicados ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hW-Q6xSU7nk\)))_

La música empezó a sonar y la morena se situó frente al micro con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy nerviosa y carraspeó antes de empezar a cantar.

 _Esperaré a que sientas lo mismo que yo,_  
a que a la Luna la mires del mismo color.   
Esperaré que adivines mis versos de amor   
y a que en mis brazos encuentres calor.

Susana la miraba embelesada, Milagros no era la mejor cantante, pero tenía una voz bonita y le ponía mucho sentimiento.

La morena no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero realmente estaba disfrutando del momento, así que decidió hacerlo.

 _Esperaré a que vayas por donde yo voy,_  
a que tu alma me des como yo te la doy.   
Esperaré a que aprendas de noche a soñar,   
a que de pronto me quieras besar. 

Miraba alrededor, imaginándose todo el teatro lleno y la cara de cientos de personas disfrutando de su actuación. Cada vez se soltaba más.

 _Esperaré que las manos me quieras tomar,_  
que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar,   
que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir,   
que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir. 

Por fin, fijó la mirada en la única persona que realmente estaba ahí, Susana, que la miraba como si fuera la mismísima aparición de Dios.

 _Esperaré a que sientas nostalgia por mí,_  
a que me pidas que no me separe de ti.   
Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí   
mas yo, mi amor, esperaré.

Todo ese párrafo lo cantó mirándola, se lo cantó a ella. La música dejó de sonar y Milagros dejó el micro. Susana la seguía mirando, como en shock, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había terminado y se levantó a aplaudir y vitorear como loca.

-¡Wow! Milagros, has estado de puta madre-

-Qué vergüenza- la morena se tapó el rostro mientras sonreía.

Susana subió al escenario y se acercó a ella.

-Ha sido espectacular, en serio- acarició su brazo suavemente.

A Milagros le dio un escalofrío y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. No podía cambiar de idea, tenía que hacer lo que había venido a hacer por muy bonito que le hubiera parecido el detalle de Susana.

La rubia se dio cuenta del gesto.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Susana… que yo… que yo agradezco mucho todo esto, pero que no puede ser- iba a empezar con su discurso.

-Espera, espera, déjame hablar. Que ya sé que siempre soy yo la que habla, pero déjame, por favor- puso la cara a la que sabía que Milagros no podría negarse.

La morena suspiró.

-Está bien-

Susana sacó un papel y se puso seria.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- hizo una pausa.

-Susana, por favor- Sabía lo que era, era su nota, la que le había dejado al día siguiente. Ya se sentía lo bastante tonta habiendo escrito eso y habiendo sido ignorada como para que encima se lo restregase. Estaba con la cabeza agachada, sin ser capaz de mirarla.

-Milagros ¿me quieres dejar hablar?- ante el suspiro y el asentimiento de la otra mujer, la rubia continuó hablando –Es tu nota, la que nunca recibí- Milagros levantó la cabeza, mirándola por fin y con cara de sorpresa –No la había recibido hasta ayer por la tarde. Resulta que soy tan puto desastre que no sé cómo me las apañé para tirarla debajo de la cama y no ha sido hasta que se han puesto a limpiar a fondo la cabaña que Sor Bernarda la ha encontrado y me la ha entregado-

Milagros la miraba confusa.

-¿Nunca leíste la carta?-

Susana negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, hasta ayer- sonrió levemente, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos por la emoción –Dios Milagros, es tan bonita, si yo… si yo la hubiera leído antes, todo sería tan distinto… Hubiera cogido el primer autobús que me sacara de ese puto campamento y hubiera ido corriendo a besarte en toda la boca- la morena sonrió ante ese comentario –Pero en cambio, me quedé chafadísima pensando que te habías pirado sin decirme adiós, que estabas arrepentida y que no querías saber nada de mí. Y tú igual, esperando que te llamase y seguramente pensando que había pasado de ti-

Milagros asintió sonriendo, también se le estaban empezando a aguar los ojos.

-Ya no importa Susana… ahora estás con Blanca, lo entiendo-

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tú crees que yo iba a prepararte todo esto estando con Blanca? La dejé ayer mismo cuando leí la carta, ni siquiera era mi novia…- se encogió de hombros y miró a Milagros esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero la otra mujer parecía que estaba en shock -¿Sigue siendo verdad lo que decías en la carta? Porque si no me quieres en tu vida puedo desaparecer, esta vez de verdad. No quiero joderte ni nada-

Milagros sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo no te voy a querer en mi vida, tonta?- la morena acortó la distancia que había entre ellas y la besó.

Susana colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de Milagros correspondiendo al beso con ganas. Se separó solo unos centímetros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente. Ambas estaban llorando.

-¿Y ahora qué?- susurró Milagros mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la joven.

Susana se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora lo que venga-

Se volvieron a besar y esta vez Susana sí que le hizo algo con la….

* * *

 Unos cuantos días después…

Susana esperaba dentro del coche en la puerta del colegio. Sonrió cuando vio a su chica caminar hacia ella junto a su padre.

-Hola suegro, ¿cómo está?-

El pobre hombre ya estaba cansado de decirle que le llamase por su nombre, pero ya había desistido.

-Muy bien, con ganas del fin de semana. Tú ten cuidado eh, que nos conocemos- dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo a modo de amenaza.

-Tranquilo papá, que me va a cuidar bien- Milagros sonrió y besó en la mejilla a su padre –Anda, que paséis un buen finde mamá y tú, os llamamos cuando lleguemos al hotel- abrió la puerta del coche para meterse.

-Adiós suegro, salude a mi suegra de mi parte- se despidieron con la mano y una vez entró Milagros al coche la saludó con un buen beso –Mmm, si es la profe más sexy de la escuela-

-¡Susana Romero! Que están mis alumnos por aquí-

-Como si eso me fuera a detener- dijo soltando una pequeña risa y enseguida puso el coche en marcha.

-¿Me vas a decir ya dónde vamos?- Milagros se puso el cinturón y miró hacia los asientos traseros, había dos maletas y bolsas con comida.

-Ya te lo dije, donde nos lleve el viento- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ay Susana, qué atrevida, qué atrevida- la morena se acercó y besó la mejilla de su novia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

No le importaba no haber planeado una ruta, ni tener un mapa, ni haber cogido el Autan, sólo le importaba que iba con Susana, y que con ella no tenía miedo. Lo harían y ya verían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de la historia. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado mucho. Tengo en mente otro fic que sería una especie de continuación de este en el que cada capítulo sería una situación entre ellas dos durante su relación. Serían como pequeños relatos cortos pero todos relacionados con esta historia. Si os parece interesante me lo podéis decir y me animo a ello :)
> 
> No molesto más, muchas gracias por haberme leído y acompañado en este viaje con Susana y Milagros.


End file.
